1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a metal gate transistor, a resistor and an efuse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As semiconductors become smaller and more complex, semiconductor components are more easily influenced by impurities. If a single metal link, a diode, or a MOS is broken, the whole chip will be unusable. To tackle this problem, efuses can be selectively formed for increasing the yield of IC manufacturing.
An efuse typically includes a cathode, an anode and an efuse body. A plurality of contact plugs are formed to connect to the cathode and the anode. The efuse body consists of a polysilicon layer and a silicide layer.
To increase the performance of transistors, metal gates are popularly used in the semiconductor field. Metal gates with low resistance replace the traditional polysilicon gates. The metal gates are usually formed by the gate-last process.
Additionally, resistors are elements which are often used for providing regulated voltage and for filtering noise in a circuit. The resistors generally include polysilicon and silicide layers.
In the current semiconductor field, fabricating processes are being improved with the aim of reaching high yields. Integrated manufacturing methods of semiconductor devices are also important to decrease the fabricating steps and thereby increase yield. An integrated method for fabricating a metal gate transistor, a resistor and an efuse is needed.